Insomnio
by Rokurokubi
Summary: La residencia puede parecer tranquila, pero hay dos personas que no duermen. Una no para de trabajar , y la otra no logra conciliar el sueño. Get here if u want some fanservice


La residencia estaba vacía. El reloj de su habitación marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Dentro de unas cuantas horas tendría que despertar y no había logrado conciliar el sueño ni por un mísero segundo. Suspiró el con rostro hundido en la almohada. Casi como por la vez numero millón en la noche se le cruzó por la cabeza un ostro familiar –Tsk..-chasqueó la lengua molesto. Molesto sobre todo porque sabía que le encantaba pensarlo de esa manera, pero le hastiaba nunca llegar a verlo en ese estado. Verlo y sentirlo como él quería, como él deseaba, como se le aparecía en sueños, en pensamientos fugaces durante el día y hasta en el Times de Londres. Le aparecían flotando sus ojos verdes y su boca maldita.

Suspiró secándose una lágrima de impotencia y odio. Bastardo infeliz, insensible. Lo odiaba ¿Lo odiaba? Río divertido al descubrirse mintiéndose a sí mismo ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría detestar a quién lo tenía bajo semejante hechizo? No, imposible imponerse el rechazo cuando no solo su mente lo buscaba. Pero del amor al odio hay un corto paso. Y en ese momento la muerte era una tentadora dama la cual le susurraba al odio con petulancia "Ven y búscame"

"Ven y búscame"

"Ven y búscalo"

Y encuéntralo en los ojos de tu próxima victima. Haz del odio que sientes algo productivo, conviértelo en belleza. Descarga tu dolor en el cuerpo de otro. Machaca, desgarra, corta como él lo hace contigo. Húndete en un cuerpo substituto que en nada podría reemplazar su calor.

Calor que jamás probó, pero que sentía cada noche al acostarse. Fastidiado, dejó el lecho revoleando las almohadas por los aires y agarrándose el pelo con fuerza, tironeando hasta que el propio dolor le hizo detenerse-….-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan malvado como para responder a sus proposiciones con violencia? ¿Qué no entendía que su rechazo no hacía más que empecinarlo? Se balanceaba entre el abismo de la locura y el suicido cada vez que un golpe contestaba su invitación, despreciaba sus labios, clavaba su mirada con odio ¡Maldición! Y aún así no podía despegarse de sus ojos estoicos, impasibles. El cántico de un ruiseñor anunció falsamente la mañana, seguramente confundido por las luces de algún carruaje vespertino que traqueteaba bajo los grises adoquines. De vuelta en su cama, miraba a techo carmesí, a juego con las paredes, buscando algo para matar el tiempo de su insomnio.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron?

Si una cachetada significaba hablar, claro. Insolente. Sus delicadas manos rozaron el lugar donde le había golpeado pensando en que quizá, la herida no fue solo física- Tsk…- Tomó el teléfono sobre su mesa de luz y discó el numero. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Se escuchó la estática unos segundo antes de que alguien levantara el auricular - ¿Hola?- La voz del otro lado no sonaba en absoluto adormilada- ¿Quién es?-

-William- jugueteó enredándose el cable en su índice -¿otra vez haciendo horas extras?-

Un suspiro- ¿Qué precisa, Sutcliff?-

-¿Me preguntas que necesito? Es muy tierno de tu parte, Will…-

-No pretendo serlo. Solo quiero volver a trabajar. Buenas noches-

-¡Espera!- el aparato casi cayó al suelo cuando se incorporó de repente- No cuelgues, que rudo eres. Dame un segundo ¿puedes? Solo quería hablar…-

Un pequeño silencio-…¿De qué?-

Sonrió. Se dejó caer en las sabanas color vino, complacido- De nosotros-

-No hay un nosotros. Sigue diciendo eso como si realmente hubiera pasado algo. Vuelvo a reiterarle que rechazo por completo ese comportamiento- William sonaba exasperado- No debería serle muy difícil de comprender-

-Me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en lo que dices –acarició con sus labios el viejo tubo de metal negro y cobre. Rechazo, una y otra vez. - Como en los viejos tiempos, todavía no has aprendido a medir el efecto de tus palabras- Entrecerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo-¿no es así?-

-No sé de lo que está hablando- La voz sonaba firme. Sin margen al error. Clásico de alguien como Spears. Su imaginación no pudo evitar revolotear sobre las fantasías que no lo dejaban dormir, y pronto su tono de voz bajó unas cuantas escalas. Apretó sus labios hambrientos en el auricular, como si eso fue acortar un poco la distancia que los separaba- Sí que lo sabes ¿acaso no le dices a todos que eres un Dios de la Muerte?-

-No hay ninguna regla que me prohíba esparcir ese conocimiento entre los civiles-

-Quisiera que tu lengua fuera así de suelta conmigo-

-Eres un idiota-

-William…- Sus cejas se enarcaron bajo la palma que las cubría, desesperadas- Will…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Te quiero a ti-

Un silencio abrupto interrumpió la línea. Pero no había cortado. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada – Y solo a ti – parte mentira, parte verdad. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Desabrochó con cuidado los botones de su camisa de dormir- Y solo a ti, Aquí, conmigo. En mi boca, en mi lengua ¿puedes imaginarlo?- Su pálido pecho quedó al descubierto, brillando azulado por la luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas- Sé que lo haces. Y si no, haz un esfuerzo…-lentamente se quitó de encima la ropa y rodeó su ombligo, hablándole meloso- ¿Sabes por qué tardo más en bajar por las mañanas?-

La respuesta tardo siglos en llegar – No-

-Por que invierto más tiempo en maquillarme ¿se te ocurre alguna explicación?- humedeció sus labios mientras que con la punta del índice trazaba una línea hacia su bajo vientre - ¿Tienes idea? Déjame decirte. Déjame contarte. Porque me la paso todas las noches pensando en ti, y eso querido William, me produce unas horribles ojeras. Imagínate, como una doncella que se regocija en sus más impuros pensamientos, elucubraciones que la dejan dormir. Empapado en el propio sudor de mis sueños, y en todos ellos me haces el amor William- Rió bajito al colar la mano bajo su ropa interior- Estamos tu y yo. Y un hermoso acto pecaminoso. Un delicioso desliz. Y yo gimo Will, jadeo bajo tu cuerpo – Le dedicó unos cuantos en voz baja, susurrando su nombre como si realmente estuviera allí. Elevó su cadera a la par que movía la mano con una lentitud tortuosa, encaprichado en escuchar su voz- No tienes idea de cómo se siente en mi sueño. Pudo asegurarte que estás muy duro y...ah- Jadeó- y caliente. Mi interior se derrite cada vez que entras en él. Y no solo con tu…

-Eres un ser desagradable-

Esta vez una carcajada auxilió la interrupción- ¡Will! Tú calla y escucha. Después de todo, si te pasas las noches sentado en tu escritorio sin apartar la vista de tus aburridos papeles, dudo que alguna vez sientas lo que te hago sentir en mis fantasías ¡así que escucha atento! Mis delirios de damisela enamorada me dejan apreciar cada uno de tus dedos dentro de mi ¿no te parece magnifico lo que logra el cerebro? Me engaña todo el tiempo, me hace creer que de verdad estas ahí, jugando con mi intimidad…-respiró excitado. Se acarició suavemente y se llevó sus dedos húmedos a la boca, saboreándolos- Y lo haces tan bien, me pregunto ¿como lo harás en realidad? Porque mis sueños no dejan de ser eso, pobres alucinaciones de un corazón que sangra por ti ¡Ah, Will! Si sigo soñándote creo que nunca despertaré, prefiero vivir una vida dormida, como la Bella Durmiente si tu beso de verdadero amor me despierta al final de los cien años- Clavó las uñas en la piel de su muslo, arañándola, levantándola. Una fina gota de sangre corrió por su barbilla. Había mordido tan fuerte los labios que no se dio cuenta que se lastimó- ¿Me escuchas?-

-…-

-¿Me escuchas, William Thomas Spears?-

-Sí-

Soltó una risita burlona. Después de todo, pronunciar su nombre nunca fallaba ¿Cuáles son las bases del amor? ¿Querer proteger a alguien? ¿Querer pasar una vida con alguien?

¡No! El amor es capricho, es obsesión. Morirían cientos de poetas antes de descubrir la llave que tenían ante sus ojos: lo que buscan sus escritos no es otra cosa que idealizar un concepto muy básico ¿Eternidad? ¿Entrega? Solo los humanos ansiaban inmortalizar sus existencias en la versión barata de amor que compraban. - Pero no termina ahí ¿sabias que podemos tener hasta cuarenta sueños por noche? Eso significa que me haces tuyo más de treinta veces al día, pervertido. Estremeces mi cuerpo sin tregua, me levanto mojado, gimiendo. Imagínatelo. Tu carne en la mía, entrando y saliendo, desflorando cada centímetro de mi piel. Fundiéndote en mis entrañar, golpeándome con tus caderas, me arañas, me muerdes mientras yo pido por más. Beso tu cuello dulce, siento tu perfume…-casi pudo sentir el aroma que desprendía y que tan grabado tenía en la mente. Prosiguió con su discurso controlando la respiración –Deberías hacerte cargo de las cosas que me provocas ¡Eres un irresponsable! De responder a mis llamados, no estaría haciendo lo que hago en este momento, pero no puedo controlarlo. Ah, la forma en la que te pienso hace que me vibre todo el cuerpo, soy tan débil que caigo en las trampas de mi mente. ¡Me devoran los pecados que deseo cometer! Tu eres mi Otello, y yo tu Ophelia que espera junto a la tumba de ambos ¡Pero no para descansar! Si no para seguir revolcándonos como en mis sueños – Tragó saliva ¿Amor? Esto era amor, era desear hasta sentir dolor. Si esto no representaba los verdaderos deseos de su corazón ¿Qué otra cosa lo hacía? -Y pienso que…- Sus parpados cayeron lánguidamente, entregados a la oscuridad tratando de materializar sus propias caricias para convertirlas, de alguna manera, en otras manos que no fueran las suyas. En las manos de quién sostenía el tubo del teléfono, en el séptimo piso, sobre un despacho lleno de papeles y apenas iluminado por una lámpara antigua- No habría nada más hermoso que acabar ambos juntos, regados con nuestra sangre, gimoteando nuestros nombres al oído del otr….-

Un impulso irrefrenable recorrió su abdomen. En un reflejo natural, arqueó la espalda en un espasmo de placer, profundo, prolongado. Con las mejillas candentes, embadurnó los dedos con su propio semen tibio y mezclándolo con la sangre que aun manaba de su labio lastimado los lamió, los mordió hasta que las leves descargas eléctricas que subían desde su entrepierna desaparecieran. ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? La muerte los unía ¡que tontería! Pensar que no le contó que en sus visiones además de aparecer perlado de sudor indecoroso, podía ver sentir y tocar su corazón.

Literalmente hablando, claro.

Del otro lado de la línea la persona parecía esperar pacientemente, sin emitir otro sonido que el del aire saliendo por sus fosas nasales. Sería suyo, algún día.- Lo único que no me gusta del Will de mis sueños…- exclamó librando su lengua- es que tiene los mismos ojos que tú-

-Eres perverso, me das asco-

-Lo sé- enarcó las cejas burlesco- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- El silencio fue positivo - ¿Por qué no cortaste antes la llamada?-

De inmediato se escuchó el clank del tubo y la estática desapareció dando a lugar a un pitido agudo. Entre el éxtasis y la calma tras un orgasmo, dejó el auricular caer con un trino metálico, poco importándole si el pobre aparato terminaba de romperse- Of all pains, the greatest pain, is to love, but love in vain./ De todos los pesares, el más grande es el amar, pero el amar en vano- murmuró.


End file.
